helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzuki Kanon
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Aichi Prefecture, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = Japanese pop |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2011-present |Row 7 title = Label(s) |Row 7 info = Zetima |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, MobekisuJ |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Suzuki Kanon was born on August 5, 1998 in Aichi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a younger sister and two older brothers. 2011 On January 2, at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert, Tsunku announced Suzuki as one of the new members of Morning Musume's 9th generation alongside Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Fukumura Mizuki. Suzuki made her debut in Morning Musume the same day at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Suzuki's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!". Suzuki starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On April 18, it was announcced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members would star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 Suzuki will have a birthday event titled Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event ～Oto no Kaori Yuku 15sai～ with guest Ikuta Erina and Sato Masaki. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) *'Nickname: '''Zukki (ズッキ), Kanon , Zuka *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Nagoya, Aichi, Japan *'Bloodtype: B *'Height: '''154cm http://hellomemo.web.fc2.com/pr_suzukik.html *'Zodiac: Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Green *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food:' Yakiniku, fish intestines, miso soup, dried daikon *'Least Favorite Food:' Watermelon, grapes, black tea *'Hobbies:' Karaoke *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, yellow, orange, green *'Special Skills: '''Eating too much, imitating insects *'Motto:' "Smiling is #1!". *'Favorite Phrase: "I'll manage somehow" *'''Proud of in Hometown: There are so many people with warm hearts *'Strong Point:' Can laugh and never stop *'Weak Point: '''Wakes up if a car comes pass *'Favorite Animal: Rabbit *'Charm Point: '''Mole, Smile *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs: "Shabondama", "Kimagure Princess", "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" *'Favorite Song in the Past:' YUME Biyori, Sakura Sake, "Touch" by Iwasaki Yoshimi *'Current Favorite Song:' Sakuranbo, Perseus, "Machibuse" by Ishikawa Hitomi, *'Looks up to:' Mitsui Aika, Fukuda Kanon, Nakazawa Yuko *'Favorite OG Member:' Mitsui Aika Discography Solo DVDs *2011.07.30 Greeting ~Suzuki Kanon~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Discography Featured In Singles= ;Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ |-|Albums= ;Morning Musume; *12, Smart *13 Colorful Character *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|DVDs= ;Group DVDs *2011.9.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ! 5 モーニング娘。DVD) *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) ;Fanclub DVDs *2011.12.XX Morning Musume 9ki Member Ohirome Event (モーニング娘。9期メンバーお披露目イベント) *2012.02.XX Morning Days 9 - 9ki Member FC Tour in Yamanashi (Morning Days 9 ～ 9期メンバーファンクラブツアー in 山梨) *2012.09.XX Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~ (モーニング娘。９期メンバーイベント～祝・誕生日！乾杯は、しゅわしゅわぽん！ひゃっっほーい♪( ´θ｀)ノ～) (Fanclub DVD) *2012.11.XX Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.03.XX Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (工藤遥バースデーイベント 〜中学生NIGHT!!〜) *2013.05.25 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~ (石田亜佑美バースデーイベントDX～９期メンの２人を迎えて～) *2013.08.24 Morning Musume。 9ki and 10ki Members WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko Pyoko Part.2 (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！Part.2) |-|Group Songs= *2011.10.12 Otome no Timing (with Mitsui Aika and Ikuta Erina) *2012.07.04 Aisaretai no ni… (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina and Sayashi Riho) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (with Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Iikubo Haruna) *2013.01.23 Nani wa Tomo Are! (with Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.17 Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de (with Sayashi Riho, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, and Oda Sakura) *2013.08.28 Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, and Oda Sakura) *2013.09.25] I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, and Oda Sakura) |-|Concerts= ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa Photobooks Digital Photobooks *2011.11.25 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Zukki version) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Zukki version) *2013.03.08 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Zukki version) *2013.04.09 Morning Musume Alo-Hello Qki (モーニング娘。アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) *2013.04.20 Michishige ☆ Photo SOUL Magazines *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (Front cover) (with Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, & Sayashi Riho) *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (Back cover) (with Fukuda Kanon) *2011.12.28 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, & Sayashi Riho) *2013.01.23 Anikan R Yanyan (Back cover) (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (Back cover) (with Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Sayashi Riho, & Sato Masaki) *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (Back cover) (with Iikubo Haruna, Ikuta Erina, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) Works Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Trivia *Suzuki has posted on BBS ''as Reina Chan LOVE (れーなチャンLOVE). *She, along with Sayashi Riho, are the first members of Morning Musume that were born after the group's formation in 1997. *When Berryz Koubou and Morning Musume were in the show ''Joy-sing, Suzuki won over Sudo Maasa. *She has kinship with Brazilians. *Her mother is a piano teacher. *Suzuki calls herself Zukki-san because she wants to be more mature. *When asked "What animal would you be?", Suzuki's answer was "rabbit". *Her favorite month is January. *She is allergic to sunflowers. *Can pick up anything with clean hands. *Her best friend within Morning Musume is Sayashi Riho. *For the Morning Musume 9th Generation audition, Suzuki was #320. *She dislikes cooking. *She shares last names with ℃-ute member Suzuki Airi, AKB48 members Suzuki Mariya, Suzuki Shihori and Suzuki Rika. But they are not related. *She is known for her cheerful and funny personality. *She likes to look natural. *She played sports in school; she played 3rd base for her school's softball team, finished in 3rd place in the third-fifth grade marathon, and finished 6th place in the fifth grade marathon. *She got appreciation from Tsunku, who said that Suzuki has an energetic smile. *She is the first Morning Musume member to be born in the Tokai region of Honshu. *Her mother encouraged her to audition for Morning Musume. *She had no dancing experience when she first joined Morning Musume. *She is a fan of The Drifters, and her favourite members is Nakamoto Kouji. *She appeared in the newspaper of her prefecture on January 16, 2011 [1]. *In March 2011, she moved to Tokyo for her career. *When she first joined, she was well known for her bug impersonations. *She has said that when she gets older, she wants to learn foreign languages and travel around the world. *She ranked 2nd in the 2011 "Girls that seem like they'll become big stars in the future" http://chisatointelligenceagency.files.wordpress.com/2011/06/lib396789.jpg. *She is the second 9th generation member to recieve an e-Hello DVD. *When asked "if you could become another member of Hello! Project, who would you be?", she said that she would be Tsugunaga Momoko. *When Niigaki Risa was asked who she would be if she could be another Hello! Project member, she said that she would be Suzuki or Sayashi Riho, because she wants to feel what it is like to be young again. *In the MV of Morning Musume's 50th Single, she had a unique hairstyle, which is often used in Korea. *Michishige Sayumi has said that she wished she could be as pretty and sing as good as Suzuki. *It has been said that Suzuki has the best control with pitches in her generation. *Tsunku has said, If Suzuki keeps improving, that she may be a main singer in the future. *She passed her Morning Musume audition with a comedy routine. *She said in her blog that she wears ponytails most of the time and for most of her life. *Has said that she wants to take a trip to Brazil. *She would want to be a nurse or a school teacher after her activities in Morning Musume. *She loves to play http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taiko_no_Tatsujin Taiko no Tatsujin on her DSi. *She treasures her bear Chaa-chan. *She keeps a picture of Mitsui Aika in her wallet. *She is good friends with S/mileage members Nakanishi Kana and Tamura Meimi. *She along with Ishida Ayumi thinks that Michishige Sayumi is the perfect idol. *She says her most embarrassing moments are when she has to talk to Tsunku in a casual setting. *It is said that she sings so loudly that she doesn't need a microphone. *Her favorite English phrase is "this is a pen!" *S/mileage's Nakanishi Kana has stolen her beloved Chaa-chan before. *Oda Sakura has stated that she gets alongs with Kanon best. *She is currently practicing English using a software on her DS. *Had her hair tied (in one or two tails) in all of her singles except for Kono Chikyuu Heiwa de Honki Negatterun da yo/ Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai and Maji Desu ka Ska!. *She posted on her blog that she’s going to be taking voice lessons with Oda Sakura. *She says she hasn't watched any dramas since she joined Morning Musume. *She likes Disney and often goes to the Tokyo Disney Land. *She had appeared in a poll for favorite chubby idol. The poll also included Beyonce and Lady Gagahttp://31.media.tumblr.com/a284463602b106f63839e49df42fd7ed/tumblr_mt90nyRxCb1r6bhzoo1_500.png See Also *Suzuki Kanon Gallery *Suzuki Kanon Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles External Links *Hello! Project profile *9th Generation Blog *Suzuki Kanon Blog Traslations es:Suzuki Kanonit:Suzuki Kanon Category:Suzuki Kanon Category:Suzuki Kanon Photobooks Category:Suzuki Kanon DVDs Category:1998 births Category:August Births Category:Leo Category:Blood type B Category:2011 additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation DVDs in Category:9th Generation shows in Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Green Member Color Category:Members from Aichi Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station